Just Friends
by psychoticpenguin1420
Summary: But I love her Kevin. More than every other girl I have dated.' Joe likes Stella. Stella doesn't know since she's with Van Dyke. What could happen? Challenge 6- Pure Horace Mantis challenge Joe/Stella
1. Just Friends

_I don't own anything. Except the story plot. Based off of 5 quotes for the Pure Horace Mantis Challenge. Second Chapter might be up today or tomorrow.

* * *

_**Challenge #6 – Jonas Brothers Lyric Challenge**

_**7. "There she goes again, the girl I'm in love with. It's cool we're just friends." – Just Friends**_

Joe Lucas waved and smiled as Stella Malone, best friend and JONAS stylist, walked down the hall past his locker. She gave a quick wave as she rushed into the cafeteria for lunch.

"Joe, please answer us before Kevin thinks you've been possessed by a ghost. Again," Nick said, snapping Joe back to reality.

"Oh hey guys," he greeted, tyring to look as casual as he could be, "When did you get here?"

"We've been here since the bell rang, watching you wave and grin at a certain _Stella Malone _perhaps?" Nick and Kevin watched as the middle brother's eyes widened, trying to think up an excuse before lying about the very obvious truth that has been noticeable since...... forever.

"I-I-I-I wasn't staring at her if t-t-that's what you guys ment," Joe stuttered, then realized he heard the sentence wrong. "Please tell me you didn't hear that come out of my mouth."

"Too late you already did," Kevin stated, getting a marker out along with yellow paint.

"Kevin, seriously? Pictures," Nick asked as Kevin drew out stick figures on his locker.

Joe groaned. "Please tell it's washable."

"Nope," was Kev said, then continued on with his story. "Joe and Stella, two friends since elementary school in their.... er, younger days."

"Hey!"

"Sorry. Now, we know Joe likes Stella," he explained, making marks on his locker. "Stella has hinted she has a thing for Joe as well. But Joe here, he's afraid of letting it all out and admitting it to said girl. This makes Stella completely unattached for any guy here. For example, Van Dyke Tosh: HMA football player. So if Van Dyke asks Stella out, she would say yes, they will be the happy couple, and in a few years, Joe will be in the house in our room alone with the cats from Ms. Carson's backyard." Once done, he put the cap back on and looked at Joe.

"...... 'Cats from Ms. Carson's backyard,' really," Joe quoted, "That will never happen in my lifetime. You know why?"

Nick was gonna regret saying it, but did so anyways: "Because you are the most awesome and romantic guy who is going to ask his own best friend out before it's too late?"

"Yeah, so I'm gonna go to the cafeteria and-"

"Hey guys." Joe turned around, finding himself face-to-face with his best friend. "Oh hey Stella. I was just gonna ask you something."

"Okay, but I got some good news," she announced, "Van Dyke asked me out!"

Joe faked a smile, his heart feeling like someone ripped it out of his body and beat the living crap out of it over and over again. "Congrats Stella, you must be really ecstatic right now," he choked out, trying to sound fine. It fooled her, but not his bros. They looked at him, curious at what he was thinking in his mind.

"Thanks Joe," she smiled, "I wish I can stick around, but I have to help him with his homework." She ran off in the hallway, squealing like a little school girl.

"Sorry Joe," Kevin said, putting a hand on Joe's shoulder, "Maybe you'll find another girl in the future who's better than her. See you at home" Kevin and Nick left and went to the awaiting elevator, waving before the doors closed up.

"But I love her Kevin. More than every other girl I have dated." He sighed, then slammed his locker heading to his last class.

_Poor Joe. Stella swept off her feet by Van Dyke. What will happen? Check the next chapter. R&R!_


	2. Love Is On Its Way

_**2. "So hold on another day cause love is on its way. You'll find it's gonna be okay cause love is on its way" - Love is on its Way**_

As weeks passed, Joe started losing hope about getting to date Stella. Everyday it was the same: at school she would talk about the previous events with Van Dyke, in the hallway she was seen holding hands with him before kissing each other good-bye and going to class, and she even ditched them at lunch to eat with him. Eventually Kevin and Nick got tired and left whenever the topic came up again. They considered Macy lucky since she was at an out-of-the-state volleyball tournament until the week of February 14, spared. Joe was loyal to her, no matter how hard the news hit him. When she did stay for lunch, going on about Van Dyke, he would pretend to be listening. Instead, he got lost into her brown eyes, smiling to himself. _'If she only knew what I felt,'_ he thought, as he saw them pass by his locker hand-in-hand. He didn't care how many times his brothers told him to move on, he wasn't letting go of her even though he has no chance. He was loyal to her like a golden retriever puppy is to their owner.

Valentine's Day has come in Horace Mantis on a Friday. Friends and couples greeted each other with chocolate, roses, cards, and stuffed animals. Macy snunk up behind Kevin after school at his locker, tapping him on the shoulder and holding out a bear with chocolate in its paws.

"Happy Valentine's Day Kevin," she gushed, hoping her cheeks were not pink. She smiled as Kevin grinned at her present, hugging it closely.

"Aw, thanks Macy," he replied, before opening his locker and giving her a paper mache rose made by him. She grinned and hugged him. Nick smiled as he saw Macy smile, a little jealous of Kevin. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Joe banging his head on his locker. Kevin and Macy took notice and stared at him.

"Joe, are you okay," Macy asked, "I know Stella and Van Dyke are together now since you told me the story once I came back, but maybe you'll get lucky. It is Valentine's Day."

"How," he asked, voice muffled, "Today's supposed to be a happy day-"

"And it is," Kevin interrupted. Joe stuck his head out and glared at him. "Sorry, continue."

"Anyways, it is a happy day, but I just can't get into the mood."

"Then why is there a single red rose sticking out with a card for Stella," Nick observed.

Joe took it out, knowing there's no use hiding it now that they know. "I was planning to give them to her, but I haven't seen her all day. Well except math, but she didn't feeling like talking."

Macy frowned and asked, "You haven't noticed at all?"

Joe cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

It was Macy's turn to be confused. "She didn't call you guys last night?"

"No, we didn't get any phone calls," Nick stated.

"Is she okay," Kevin asked.

"....No," Macy confessed, "Van Dyke called her last night. He told her it wasn't working out because of his football practice and her stylist job. He wanted be friends, she just hung up and became undone. They..... broke up. It's a shame though, she really loved him. Until last night. Then again, I was wondering why he didn't ask her to the dance tonight."

Joe became alert and immediately asked her: "Where is Stella now?"

* * *

Stella looked out from her room's balcony as the wind blew through her hair and plaid skirt. The afternoon sun shone down brightly, not one cloud in sight. She reached out for the tissue box but only found herself with an empty box, like her heart.

"Where's Romeo when you need him," she sighed, to no one in particular.

"I don't know about you, but here's a Joseph coming at you." She turned around, finding Joe hoisting himself up over the rail with a rose and card in hand. She smiled as she saw a box of tissues with him too, along with a tub of chocolate ice cream and spoons.

"How do you always know when I'm down," Stella asked, Joe handing her a tissue and spoon.

"I don't know," he answered, handing her a spoon. "Instinct I guess. But this time, Macy told us. I ran out of the school as fast as I could to the house, took out the ice cream tub and plastic spoons, tripped while going upstairs, grabbed the tissue box, went back down, Nick handed me the rose and card that I left at school, and ran all the way down here to comfort you on the devastating Valentine's Day." He took a deep breath, Stella smiling sadly.

"I can't believe this happened on Valentine's Day," she said, "You must of have a very good day."

"Not really. I had...... a lot on my mind for the past month. I gotta ask you something, Stella."

"Sure, Joe. What is it?"

He took a spoonful of ice cream and stuck it in his mouth, swallowed, then said: "Remember that day when Great Morning USA came to our house, but my voice was hoarse since I got sick?"

"Well, yeah. I was really mad because you didn't tell me the truth in the first place."

"Do you remember the conversation about our...... relationship together? And how it would be possible for us to have feelings for each other, but it was too risky to try?" Stella nodded her head as she took another scoop of ice cream.

"What do you think could happen if, say we really got together?" Joe looked at Stella as she pondered at his question.

"I guess we could be happy and agree if it doesn't work out, we'll go back to being friends," she spoke, smiling. He nodded, then held out the rose and card.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he smiled. She took it, opening it and reading what it said:

_"....Until the stars have blinked their last, wherever on this Earth you walk, he will arouse, excite, inspire, my Valentine, my one dark fire._

_Stella, hold on to your heart. One day, you'll find the right person because love is on its way just for you. Happy Valentine's Day from Joe."_

"Aw, Joe. That's so sweet and romantic of you," she commented smelling the rose. He held his arms out for a hug and they hugged. After a few minutes, they let go and Joe went over to the tree.

"I wish I could stick around, but I gotta get ready for tonight's dance," Joe mentioned, "Are you still gonna come with us? We're just gonna perform one song then enjoy the night."

"Sure, why not," Stella answered. "Meet you guys 8:00 at the gym."

"Cool." Joe waved goodbye, then climbed down slowly. Unfortunately, he lost his footing and fell. Stella quickly looked down and yelled, "Joe are you okay."

"I'm okay. See you later Stel. Ow."

_Took me 5 hours to write. Not kidding. Expect chapter 3 either tomorrow or somewhere this week. R&R_


	3. In Your Eyes I Caught The Lovebug B Good

_Songs used in this chapter copyrighted to rightful owners: The Takeover- Honor Society, Please Be Mine- Jonas Brothers

* * *

__**4. "Kissed her for the first time yesterday, Everything I wished that it would be. Suddenly I forgot how to speak" - Lovebug **_

_**5. "When you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me. Everything's alright. " - When You Look Me In the Eyes **_

_**10. "I've been hurt before, so baby promise that you're gonna be true." BB Good**_

"Hello Horace Mantis! Are you ready for tonight's dance cause tonight we got some pretty amazing songs, plus a performance by the band of brothers: JONAS! Now let's start off the night with some fast beats..."

"I think Conner is having a little too much fun with his role," Nick commented, Macy giggling a little. The group sat down at a table, talking with each other not bringing up _him_.

"Well it was a tie between Conner and Steve," Joe added, bringing punch for himself, Kevin, and Stella. "Besides Steve got sick and threw up yesterday in math."

"Now that's a metal image I didn't need in my head," Stella mentioned, taking a sip and turning her head the other way, only to find...

"Hey Stella," Van Dyke greeted, oblivious to the group's glares at him, especially Joe's.

Stella reluctantly turned around, arms folded, and said, "Van Dyke. What brings you to this table?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for breaking your heart earlier, especially today. You think we can still be friends?" Stella just stared at him like he was some idiot who think he could just break her heart.... even though he clearly was one. Joe got up from his seat and and looked right into the football player's eyes.

"After breaking up with Stella, also known as our stylist and best friend, you think you can just come up and ask her to be friends. Especially on Valentine's Day,' he questioned him. Van Dyke was about answer, but keep quiet when Joe kept going.

"Listen well. I was broken up with on Valentine's Day a couple years ago back in middle school. That day was the most devastating day of my life. The girl only loved me because the band was just getting started and wanted all the perks. That and she was using me to make her ex-boyfriend jealous. She told me the enitre truth, before going back to him. At the end of that day, I learned something about love: 'I Love You' isn't something to say to quickly. It's not just a word, though a lot of guys will just throw it out there. Being in love is when things are going so well that happiness is beyond belief. You're 200 percent happy and excited. And nothing can change that. How's that for a lesson?"

Joe backed up and looked right at Kevin, who was signaling it was time to set up. He looked at Stella who was smiling, then they left for the stage, leaving Macy, Stella, and Van Dyke alone.

Van Dyke looked back at his team, who witness him getting lessons from a rockstar. He looked back at Stella sadly and returned back to his team's table.

"Wow. Just wow," Stella said, straightening her light blue dress out, "That was amazing. He really cares a lot about me, doesn't he Macy?"

"Of course he does Stella," her best friend stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "He is the only person I know who would run from school to home just to comfort a friend. No other guy would do that. Oh look they're on." The two friends cheered as the brothers took the stage. Joe took the mic and looked through the crowd.

"Hello Horace Mantis," he annouced. The crowd cheered some more. "You know, we were gonna sing one song, but this first one is for a certain couple that's gone now." He eyed Van Dyke before Nick started the song:

_Last night  
I was dreamin'  
About us, we were sittin' down by the lake  
We were close I had my arms around you  
Out of the corner of my eye your hair color changed  
You pulled me in  
And we started kissin'  
But it felt much different  
I felt like I was sinnin'  
Realized it wasn't you  
But the scariest part was deep down in my heart,  
I didn't want to wake up_

_My heart's in a battle  
I'm not sure I can win  
I'm losing control of my love_

_I should've been a stronger man  
Should've been your soldier  
But I chose to wave my white flag  
And let her takeover now  
I should've protected our love  
I should've protected our love  
I should've protected our love  
I should've protected our love_

_It happened  
About a month ago  
I was at a coffee shop saw this cutie there  
She was reading a magazine  
Out of the corner of my eye saw her look at me  
We started talking  
So innocently  
She asked if I was single then I felt a little guilty  
Right then you called  
But I hit ignore  
Never did that before  
I didn't wanna pick up_

_My heart's in a battle  
I'm not sure I can win  
I'm losing control of my love_

_I should've been a stronger man  
Should've been your soldier  
But I chose to wave my white flag  
And let her takeover now  
I should've protected our love  
I should've protected our love  
I should've protected our love  
I should've protected our love_

_I know I never had an interest in someone else  
I only think of you  
Cause you're the girl that gave me something I never felt  
I tried to stay true  
And I'm fightin' to keep you first in my mind  
I don't wanna lose you  
Said, I don't wanna lose you._

_I should've been a stronger man  
Should've been your soldier  
But I chose to wave my white flag  
And let her takeover now  
I should've protected our love  
I should've protected our love  
I should've protected our love  
I should've protected our love_

The crowd cheered as the song ended, Stella and Macy laughing at the football's team reaction.

"I cannot believe they did dissed him....in song," Macy said.

"I know, but what's the second song for," Stella pondered when she heard Kevin announce, "Will our best friend and stylist, Stella Malone, come up on stage. Joe's got a suprise for you. Bring Macy up to if you might." Eyes turned on the duo as they made their way to the stage. They took a spot, Stella sat next to Joe, blushing as he smiled at her; Macy sat right next to Kevin, waving at Nick who was secretly jealous of Kevin's place. He grabbed his acoustic guitar and handed Kevin his and started strumming a pattern. Stella focused on Joe who had his mic in hand, looking out into the crowd of students. The way the spotlight hit him like he was an angel (well an angel in a black tux), the way he flipped his hair out of his eyes, the way he grinned: all of those things brought Stella weak to the knees, lucky she was sitting.

"We like to dedicate this song to our best friends," Joe said, "Without Stella, we wouldn't have awesome outfits and be where we are now."

"And without Macy," Nick added, " We wouldn't have found a more truly, dedicated fan. So this song is for you." Nick looked at Macy, giving her a quick smile before signaling Joe to start singing.

_They come and go, but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful  
I try to come, closer to you  
But they all say we won't make it through_

_But I'll be there forever, you will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you, I will be right there for you  
'Til the end, the end of time  
Please be mine_

Joe looked Stella in the eyes, glad she wasn't aware about his plan and continued.

_I'm in and out, of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true (na na na na)  
How can I, prove my love  
If they don't think I'm not good enough_

_But I'll be there forever, you will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you, I will be right there for you  
'Til the end, the end of time  
Please be mine  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you_

As they sang Stella thought of two reasons why Joe did this: he had feelings for her and think it's time or he just wanted to dedicate this song. She looked over to Macy who was watching Kevin and Nick play the chords, singing along. She sighed: only her best friend could love out-going and wild Kevin and serious, but thoughtful Nick. Meanwhile, she had her heart set on goofy and shy Joe.

_But I'll be there forever, you will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you, I will be right there for you  
'Til the end, the end of time  
Please be mine_"Estella Carla Malone, will you please be mine?" She looked at Joe who had a hopeful look on his face. She smiled, got up and hugged him. He grinned, hugging back. They pulled apart, looked into each other's eyes before kissing right on stage. It didn't matter if his brothers were looking at them, it didn't matter her best friend was grinning at the occasion, it didn't matter that the entire student body was watching: all that matter was that it felt like the world stopped and they were the only two in the gym. Eventually they pulled away, the crowd cheering for the new couple. As Joe held her in his arms, he whispered the three words he knew he meant into her ear:

"I love you."

Stella looked back at him, simply smiled and said:

"I love you too Joe."

_And they're finally together! :D Nick's getting jealous of Kevin... hmmmm. But this is the end. R&R!_


End file.
